Delicatessen
by Quo
Summary: Un nuevo vampiro ha de internarse en las sombras bajo la tutela de su maestro Caín. Yaoi OC x Shido y Caín x Shido


Delicatessen

Capítulo primero: Comienzos

Entiendo que la gente lo vea como el despertar después de la muerte. Pero ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que se siente. Me costo mucho volver a abrir los ojos, los sentía más pesado que la puerta de una bóveda. Como si no hubiera dormido en absoluto, amanecí, bueno, no exactamente "amanecer" ya que cuando mis ojos se adecuaron al ambiente en el que me encontraba me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba sumida en las sombras. Ni idea de la hora ni del día. Solo sé, a juzgar del viento que se cuela por el marco de la ventana, hace frío.

Rebusqué en mi mente algún resto de pensamiento. Si los hubiese, podría decir que estoy pensando, pero aunque trato ninguna coherencia puedo conjugar. Mente en blanco, al igual que un pergamino u hoja en blanco, pensé. Hecho para mancharse, tacharse y borronearse.

Para cuando pude enfocar mi vista. Allí fue cuando una explosión repentina de interrogativas interrumpió mi hermoso estado de inconciencia. Me incorporé violentamente y mire a mí alrededor. Justo entonces sentí un punzante dolor en mi cuello. Me agazapé, estrujando con una mano las rosadas sábanas que envolvían mi blanquecino cuerpo y con la otra tomándome del cuello, tapando la zona de donde se originaba el insoportable malestar. Temblaba y me acurrucaba cada vez más, tratando así de amortiguar ese espantoso dolor.

Después de algunos minutos, jadeante y empapado en sudor, pude subir la mirada para ver en dónde me encontraba. Con una mano aún situada en el cuello, erguí la cabeza para así clavar los ojos en lo que era una habitación sacada de un cuento de hadas, tan así que daba miedo. Aún entre las sombras, distinguí como tonos carmesí y rosados teñían con su delicado color paredes, cortinas, entre otras decoraciones, mientras que el blanco de los azulejos del piso y del moblaje terminaba de categorizar la habitación como sacada del sueño de una niña. En mi opinión, la habitación daba asco de lo sobrecargada que estaba, nunca fui fan del art noveau, ni del rosa, para variar. Dolían los ojos de tan solo mirarlo.

Dentro de todo ese alboroto, dos cosas captaron mi atención: en frente había un tocador sacado del más meloso relato de princesas, podía distinguirse lo que debería ser un espejo debajo de un paño que relucía a pesar de la intensa oscuridad. Lo otro que me incitó a clavarle inquisitivamente los ojos fue el enorme ventanal que se encontraba a la derecha de la habitación, cubriendo una tercera parte de la pared, cuyo papel tapiz estaba conformado de complicadas tramas y bordados rosas y blancos. Horrible… según mi parecer. Aquella enorme ventana estaba tapada en casi su totalidad por montones de tules y cortinas con grandiosos volados. Estaba de alguna forma sellada, supuse por la seña del cerrojo oxidado que apenas se veía detrás de un desgastado tul.

Luego de tan interesante análisis, baje cansadamente la mirada. Miré unos minutos la silueta de mis piernas debajo de las relucientes colchas de terciopelo que me cubrían. Justo entonces descubrí que esas sábanas eran lo único que tapaba mi desnudez. Mi ropa había desaparecido. Estaba más confundido que nunca.

De a poco el dolor se fue yendo, dejando lugar a la creciente incertidumbre que me tenía los pelos de punta ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Preocupantes hipótesis se fueron formando en mi cabeza ¿Secuestro? Oh, por Dios. Me habrán… ¿Violado? Todo apuntaba a lo último, arrancándome tristes sollozos internos.

En mis pocos años de vida nunca me había sentido tan asustado. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y se me hacía imposible recordar que había pasado, cómo había llegado allí o algo que me diera alguna idea de que demonios estaba pasando. La respuesta estaba justo detrás de la puerta, girando la perilla de la puerta.

Al escuchar el leve sonido del picaporte ladeándose aspiré una bocanada de aire que enfrío mis pulmones y me recosté violentamente, rebotando contra el colchón y haciendo que sus resortes chirriaran. Me tapé con las sábanas hasta la nariz y esperé. Mi cuerpo estaba tan tenso que cada músculo comenzó a dolerme. El miedo formó una dictadura en mi mente, haciendo que mis dolientes miembros actuasen de forma involuntaria. Estaba extremadamente seguro que aquella persona simplemente no tenía buenas intensiones, sin ninguna razón, claro. Tenía tanto miedo que mis neuronas ya se hacían la película entera. Podía oír como las bisagras de la puerta chirreaban mientras se terminaban de abrir para darle paso a alguien, o algo. Pude notar el fulgor de las luces que entraban por la abertura de la puerta. Oí sus pasos aproximándose hacía mi, rítmicamente marcados e inalterables. Cada uno mas fuerte que el anterior, cada uno retumbando en mis oídos y deteniendo mi corazón. Fue entonces cuando pararon. Creo que mi corazón perdió su ritmo por ese pequeño momento.

Reinó el silencio después, no hubo sonido proveniente del desconocido, ni siquiera se lo oía respirar, nada. Pasaban los minutos, eternos a su manera, y el extraño seguía en silencio. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de concentrar mi mente en algún objeto para amortiguar los temblores que mi cuerpo experimentaba. Tal vez, si miraba algo estático, me mantendría igual. Centré mis ojos en una silla de madera que se mantenía imparcial al lado derecho de la cama, o sea, la dirección a la que me había atrincherado evitando a mi visitante. Era rosa y blanca y sus detalles; exuberantes. Demasiado ostentosa. Aunque me pareciera horrenda, clave los desorbitados ojos sobre ella como si de ello dependiese mi vida… tal vez literalmente, en el peor caso.

Por mi mente muchas probabilidades se aglomeraban una encima de la anterior. Tres de entre muchas muy ilógicas fueron las más probables: 1) El/Ella estaba inmóvil al lado de mi cama, observándome. 2) Él/Ella se había ido sin hacer ruido alguno. 3) Todo aquello era había sido obra de mi imaginación. La tercera se me antojaba por mucho más que las demás.

El suspenso me llenaba de impaciencia y el sonido de cada latido de mi acelerado corazón amenazaba con perforarme los tímpanos. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y las manos heladas. _Era necesario_, terminé pensando.

Con extremada lentitud, fui entornando mis ojos, acompañados por el paulatino movimiento de todo mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda, el menor posible. La cama crujió mientras el peso cambiaba de resortes, el sonido fue extrañamente fuerte, de seguro era porque yo estaba tan susceptible que el más mínimo ruido me hubiera sonado como una explosión. De a poquito, fui volteando hasta que finalmente miré qué se o qué no se erguía detrás de mí.

No podía creerlo…

Detrás de mi… no había nada

De mis labios salió un atisbo de suspiro de alivio, aunque un poco entrecortado por los nervios que aún no desplegaban sus garras de mi ser. Por algún motivo, mis sentidos seguían alertas y tensión no aminoraba. _Idiota, para de una vez_, me dije a mi mismo, poniendo una de mis heladas manos en la sien, viendo si eso me calmaba... o me mantenía cuerdo, quizá ambas.

Ojalá mi mente fuera tan inteligente como mis sentidos.

Mientras trataba yo desesperadamente de tranquilizarme, detrás de mí un chasquido sonó como el peor sonido que podría haber escuchado.

Tsk, tsk, tsk, se escuchó.

Giré 180 grados en el espacio de un parpadeo y lo vi. Una silueta, un hombre de aspecto familiar, vestido de traje blanco que hacía conjunto con la habitación estaba sentado en la silla que antes estaba indudablemente vacía. Este estaba cruzado de piernas y sobre su rodilla derecha reposaban sus manos, ambas enfundadas en guantes. Continuó hablando al medio segundo, todo con tal de darse el gusto de disfrutar el momento. Parecía divertido, se la pasaba bien mientras que yo estaba a punto de morirme de taquicardia.

-"Muy bien, muy bien." –Rió- "Eso de esconderte bajo las sábanas fue estupendo" – El tono sarcástico sonaba casi como un pecado en su grave y armoniosa voz – "Casi, casi me lo creo." –Hizo énfasis en la "a" del segundo "casi"- "Ahora en serio, no he venido a burlarme de ti, disculpa si te he ofendido" –Se disculpó cordialmente.- "He venido a darte la bienvenida, camarada."

Mi expresión debió de desconcertarlo. Después entendió a que se debía mi cara de confusión.

-"No te preocupes, mi amigo"- Dijo amablemente mientras se paraba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Yo no moví ni un pelo, estaba inmóvil del shock. –"Es normal que sufras amnesia los primeros días, pero se pasara"- Posó su mano en mi hombro, el tacto no era para nada desagradable pero mis instintos me dijeron que retrocediese. –"Oh, oh!"- Dijo como si fuese un caballo fuera de control, levantando la mano –"Dudo que con esa actitud nuestra coexistencia sea posible, ya que ahora eres un miembro de mi familia. Anda, se un poco menos arisco"- Quiso repetir el movimiento pero lo paré brutamente con una mano. Estaba actuando de forma animal.

De un segundo al otro, el atrapó mis manos con una sola de las suyas y con la otra envolvió la parte debajo de mi mandíbula, agarrándose al hueso de la misma con fuerza. Si antes estaba asustadísimo, ahora estaba aterrado.

-"De veras…"- Hizo un gesto fingido de dolor. –"Eres hermoso"- Me examinó con la mirada como si observara alguna gema preciosa. No me había percatado de aquellos hermosos ojos color topacio de mi captor, tampoco del aroma que su rubio y ondulado cabello emanaba. Embriagante. A su lado, yo parecía un vagabundo.

Recién ahí pude reaccionar lo suficiente para hablar, aunque solo fueran balbuceos.

-"¿Q-Q-Quién eres?"- Pregunté rápido con la voz tomada por el temor.

-"¿No me recuerdas, hijo mío?"

Negué con la cabeza con fuerza. Él subió los hombros con indiferencia.

-"¿No? Bueno, ya lo harás…"- Dijo con un aire de desdén.

Dios, como podía un hombre tan hermoso ser así de odioso. Por favor ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Me había llamado hijo? Si el no aparentaba tener ni 5 años más que yo, al menos aparentaba aquello. Maldito creído. Podría soltarme, mínimamente. Quería morderlo pero mi mente lo pensó dos veces. Gruñí para mis adentros.

Continuó mirándome como una pieza de arte. Noté en sus ojos algo más que apreciación. Me lo imaginé relamiéndose los labios ¡No, no, no! ¿Me estaba ruborizando? ¡NO! Mi mente estaba en caos.

-"Y tú, de ahora en adelante, serás mi compañero de juegos."- Su sonrisa de suficiencia se convirtió en perversa, insinuante. Soltó mi cara y mis manos. –"Ya me entenderás… disponemos de mucho tiempo"- Rió nuevamente, sabiendo que yo no entendía el chiste. –"Llámame cuando te acuerdes de mí. Verás que eso pasara, digamos… que cuando menos te lo esperes"- Sonrió mientras miraba toda la extensión de mi cuerpo. –"Enviaré a alguien para que te traiga ropa. Verás, la tuya estaba destruida y estabas demasiado inconciente como para darte cuenta."

Endemoniado sea ese señor, no hacía nada mas que confundirme con su cháchara.

Abrí la boca con la que haría que el mayor insulto del mundo pareciera un halago. Él me interrumpió.

-"Todo a su tiempo."- Dijo con voz angelical ¡Espera! ¿Cuándo demonios me había puesto los dedos sobre la boca? Me estaba empezando a cabrear. –"Bueno, a pedido del público, te refrescaré la memoria, pequeño diablillo impaciente"

Antes de que siquiera procesara lo que me había dicho, antes de que siquiera terminada de hablar, él se había abalanzado encima de mi con increíble rapidez. Podía sentir como su gélido aliento chocaba contra mi oreja. Traté de resistirme pero el tenía mis manos con las suyas contra la cabecera de la cama, aplastándolas contra la madera pintada. Su torso estaba en completo contacto con el mío y una de sus piernas reposaba entre las mías.

Un gemido de sorpresa se apagó en mi garganta. No sabía que pensar, que hacer o que decir. Todos mis instintos estaban en alerta roja. Me paralicé. Mi agresor soltó una risa entre dientes cuando sintió cada fibra de mi cuerpo tensándose bajo el suyo.

Luego, se impulso suavemente para capturar el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus dientes, haciendo que un tremendo escalofrío recorriera toda la extensión de mi espina dorsal. Bajó y se encontró con el lado derecho de mi cuello, justo el lugar dónde hace algunos minutos había experimentado un dolor punzante que jamás había experimentado hasta ese momento. Se mantuvo quieto por un segundo y luego, habló suavemente, casi con ternura.

-"Ven conmigo"- Dijo mientras pasaba sus labios por dónde me había dolido, para luego pasarle su lengua por su extensión. Sentí como raspaba la superficie que supuse era sangre coagulada. Dos heridas eran, una al lado de la otra.

No pude ni respirar.

Por mi mente un gran flujo de recuerdos pasó de forma huracanada, llevándose cualquier intento de resistencia que podría haber formulado con anterioridad. Imágenes de aquel hombre, de quién era, de porqué estaba allí en ese momento y, con mayor importancia, qué era lo que había pasado conmigo.

Me quedé inmóvil, con los ojos perdidos en el techo.

-"Caín"- Dije en un susurro casi audible, como si me hubiera hablado para mi mismo.

No lo miré en ese momento, pero imaginé la cara de satisfacción que seguro tenía en aquel hermoso rostro.

-"Bien"- dijo suavemente a mi oído. –"Estoy seguro que la pasaremos muy bien juntos"

Se irguió sobre mí y me miró a los ojos, más bien, los interceptó, ya que no retire mi mirada del techo. La pierna que se cernía entre mi par se acercó hacía mi entrepierna, rozándola levemente. Esto me hizo revivir de mi muerte cerebral momentánea. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos y me quedé mirándolo mientras su rostro lentamente caía sobre el mío. Ni me moví y lo peor de todo, _dejá vu_ de por medio, un placentero estremecimiento se produjo cuando sus labios finalmente rozaron los míos.

Una vocecilla resonó en mi mente mientras sus labios comenzaron a deleitarse a costa de los míos.

_ ¿__Vas a dejarte manosear así?¿Acaso no eres lo suficientemente hombre para parar a este homosexual demente de hacer lo que quiere contigo? Aunque haya hecho lo que le haya hecho a tu cuerpo, tú no deberías dejar que se aproveche de ti ¡Vamos, muéstrale quien manda!,_ dijo.

En ese momento supe que hasta mi conciencia estaba indignada. O simplemente me estaba chiflando el moño. Cualquiera era posible.

De un zarpazo lo eché de mi espacio personal. No medí mi fuerza y lo mande despedido para hundirse contra el tocador que tenía enfrente, destrozándolo. Oh, oh. Él se incorporó fácilmente, sin complicaciones. Como quién se levanta de una silla. Se sacudió las astillas de madera que le habían caído sobre el traje. Me miró. Esperé ver reproche en sus ojos, seguramente estaba enfadado conmigo. Nada que ver, en sus ojos no vi ni un asomo de furia ni nada por el estilo. En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa de aprobación.

-"Así me gusta."- Dijo como quien felicita a su hijo por algún premio. Luego se relamió los labios (tal y como yo había imaginado anteriormente, me sonrojé al recordarlo). Sus ojos volvieron a estar cargados de lujuria. -"Debo reconocer que tus labios estaba exquisitos, hijo."- Aquel adjetivo me molestaba, le daba una vuelta morbosa al asunto. –"Aunque tu sangre fue lo más delicioso que he probado jamás en mis siglos de vida. Hijo mío, he de darte la formal bienvenida al mundo de las criaturas nocturnas. Bienvenido a la familia, joven vampiro"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el se posicionó al lado de la cama y palmeó mi hombro con su mano. Por un minuto, su semblante era lo más parecido al de un creador. Así es, el era mi creador y de alguna forma debía respetarlo por eso.

Mientras mis ojos lo admiraban, hizo un rápido ademán hacia delante y depositó un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Bien, eso lo aguantaría pero aquel momento de debilidad de hace algunos minutos no volvería a repetirse, me prometí. En el caso de que el muy confiado se pasara, recibiría lo mismo que recibió, un porrazo de los buenos. Amaba esa característica de la inmortalidad, la fuerza.

-"Dentro de poco vendrá un criado a dejarte una muda de ropa"- dijo cuando se hubo separado de mi, mientras se iba yendo hacia la puerta. Justo cuando se iba retrocedió un paso y me clavó la mirada –"Ah, antes de que me olvide. Piensa en el nombre masculino que más te guste, el que siempre quisiste tener. Después de que te hayas cambiado, ven a verme a la sala de estar. Pídele a algún criado que te escolte, si lo deseas, pero ten cuidado, son todos necesarios."- Aquella advertencia me tomó por sorpresa. No me di tiempo de preguntar porque para ese entonces se llevó dos dedos a los labios y me mandó un beso volador. –"Nos vemos."

Se fue silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Este solo era el comienzo de una larga cadena de eventos que jamás hubiera esperado de mi aburrida vida. Seguro sería difícil sobrellevarla pero…

…tenía toda la eternidad para hacerlo.


End file.
